Marching Through My Memories
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: These are just some of my favorite memories of my first year in marching in summer/fall of 2010. I find them unique, and I hope you'll enjoy them as much as I have!


**Marching Memories**

**I've been looking through stories and found some on freshman marching band memories. I'm a freshman, and I had some pretty awesome memories from my first time in marching band. Hope you enjoy them. This is in my point of view.**

_**July 2010: Marching Band Camp**_

It has been a week into marching band camp, and I was dazed. Everything was so different here at NCHS. At the moment, the whole band was in the band room for a full band rehearsal. We had gotten a new song called _Get It On_ by Bill Chase. The other song was _Anyway You Want It_ by the band Journey Our band director for concert band had found that song on YouTube and played it for us.

"I would suggest listening to this song at home," he said when the song finished. "Just get on YouTube and search Get It On…well, put in Chase too, or else you'll get something inappropriate."

The band laughed at that, thinking "that's what she said" in our heads.

"Oh, and look up Anyway You Want It…by Journey, or else there'll be something that you won't want to see."

Say hello to our awesome band teacher.

_**August 2010 Marching Band Camp**_

I'm in the clarinet section at NCHS, and it's mostly made up of freshman; Christine, Lauren, Cheyenne, Tom, and me. There was one sophomore, Aron, and two juniors; my brother Paul and Monique (Momo).

Christine and I were in the locker room packing up to go home and we were talking about what went on today.

"Seriously!" Christine was saying. "Those flutes are annoying! They keep telling us what to do in stuff just because we're freshmen."

"I know, right?" I agreed.

"We should all get in line and just move BACK AND FORTH." Christine replied, creating emphasis by moving her arms back and forth.

I laughed for five minutes, saying that's what she said. Guess what she included on her favorite quotes on Facebook?

_**August 2010: Parent Preview**_

Our last day of band camp had arrived. We had prepared three songs to perform for our parents; Anyway You Want It, Get It On, and Johnny's Mambo from Dirty Dancing. I felt confident with myself. I've memorized all of my movements, when to mark time, and all of the commands the drum majors give to us.

It wasn't until Get It On when something didn't go right. In the song, we had to quickly walk backwards 16 counts after moving forward 16. My brother Paul, who was leading the line, was going too slow and caused us to play Dominos. Momo smacked into me, causing the rest of the clarinets and flutes to mess up. I kept on going, pretending nothing happened.

After the performance, the flutes had those irritated anime things on their heads while we were anime sweatdropping. It wasn't a couple of days ago until I saw the parent preview on YouTube…with a close up of our human Dominos. All I could say was "oh crap"

_**Quick Little August 2010 Story**_

We had gotten music called _Immigrant Song._ Who knew that immigrants had their own national anthem?

_**Quick Little September Story**_

On a Wednesday rehearsal, were waiting on our main marching band director to finish discussing stuff with our assistant marching band director, everyone else was waiting in our spots for the next song. One of our main drum majors Adam who's a senior was walking around talking to people. Momo said something that made me laugh, and I turned around and was smiling. Adam happened to be walking past me and saw me smile for the very first time since marching band started. He smiled at me and kept walking. Who knew that smiling could catch the attention of a senior? Heh heh.

_**September 2010: Marching Band Trip**_

Our marching band went on a trip to Chicago to perform at the Lincoln Park Zoo, go to a Blue Man Group Show, eat at an awesome pizza place, go on a boat tour, and go to Navy Pier. This trip took up two days.

We had to be at school at about 5am. All of the sophomores and upperclassmen were tired, but us freshman were bouncing in excitement and acting crazy. We were going crazy in the band locker room when a junior sousaphone said

"It's too early to be a freshman." and walked away.

Geez, _somebody_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

During our performance at Lincoln Park Zoo, one of the songs we played was _Viva la Vida _by Coldplay. We were performing near the lion exhibit, and the male lion was asleep for most of our songs. It stirred when we played Viva la Vida, but not entirely. Then our drumline played their cadence and the lion was then completely awake, watching the drumline in interest.

Gosh, the band played the awesomest song ever, yet the lion paid attention to a bunch of sticks on drums (no, offense, drummers. I enjoy the drumline). I guess it's true; everyone loves the drumline.

The Blue Man Group was EPIC! If you ever get a chance to see them, do it. We were in the Briar Street Theater. Christine, my alto sax friend Evan, and tenor drummer Elliott, and I were in the middle section. One of the blue men was doing a skit with Jell-O, and after he was done, he flung it at the audience. Elliott caught the Jell-O. Later at the hotel, I saw the same Jell-O melting on the carpeted floor. I just shook my head and kept walking.

My best Blue Man Group memory was when one of the blue men kept on eating Cap'n Crunch at the weirdest times. Once, he turned off all the lights in the theater, and all we heard was crunching. The other blue men turned on the lights to find the other one eating more cereal. All I could say was "Wow, really?"

At the end of the show, strobe lights were used and everything seemed animated. Also, streamers were falling down everywhere. It was awesome…but they made us pass the streamers up front. I wanted to keep them, but oh well. The show was epic!

The next day, we went on a boring boat tour…the only exciting part was that Evan accidentally dropped a trumpet's hat out the window. Boy, was he pissed. Then, we went to Navy Pier. We rode on the big Ferris wheel and joking about getting stuck up at the top. Then, Christine stood up in the cart or whatever we were in, and a lady came over the PA and said

"Please remain in your seats."

We were at the top at that time! Christine was like "oh crap" and sat back down. The trip was the best, and I can't wait for next year's!

_**Quick Little September Story part 2**_

While at the Lincoln Park Zoo, my friends and I were walking around when we passed Adam and his group. He smiled in my direction when we made eye contact. I think he was trying to make me smile again, but it didn't really work, but I did blush a tiny bit.

_**October 2010: Lucas Oil Stadium**_

In October, we were at Lucas Oil Stadium to play. It was us against Center Grove, and their halftime show sucked. They mostly moved, and I barely heard any playing, and we were on the sidelines! Anyways, there was a little something going on with Evan and my best friend Ashley, who's in color guard. Evan's a freshman and Ashley's a sophomore. Ashley's a spazz, so she screams when Evan's near her cause she likes him.

So, in the middle of the game, Christine and I jumped Evan and asked him if he liked Ashley.

"Yes, I do." Evan replied, exasperated.

"Do you want to go out with her?" Christine asked.

"Yes." He replied.

I thought that was so sweet, that Evan loved Ashley enough to admit his feelings in front of everyone. After the bus ride back to school, Evan and Ashley were walking hand in hand. Despite their age difference and what everyone else thought, they went out anyway. I think that was my most favorite marching band love story in real life.

_**October 2010: The Last Rehearsal**_

We were outside on our arcs for our last marching band rehearsal. Before that, the low brass section found a teddy bear and was throwing it and kicking it around. Some people thought it was immature for juniors and seniors to be doing that, but I thought it was hilarious!

They brought the bear outside and laid it down. During warm-ups, a strong wind blew by and blew it over to where Adam was directing. I giggled a bit when he asked whose it was. Then, our assistant marching band director took it. While Adam continued warm-ups, our assistant marching band director lifted the teddy bear above Adam's head and started mock-conducting.

Us woodwinds started dying of laughter. Adam looked kind of annoyed at us and continued conducting. He didn't know what the director did. Then, the director did the same thing, and the brass laughed with us. Adam was irritated.

"Guys, seriously, what's so funny?" he asked.

Adam looked behind him, but the director had a straight face.

The third time through, the director stood next to Adam and lifted the bear in the air in an "I love you" sort of way on our last chord.

The band couldn't help it. We just cracked up. That time, Adam saw the director, shook his head, and laughed with us.

At the end of the rehearsal, the low brass threw the stuffing out of the poor bear and hid it on top if their lockers. Then, when we were waiting to get picked up, a sousaphone and two trombones got in a car and rode around the parking lot, holding the stuff-less bear out the window for us to see. The low brass people are the most fun.

_**October 2010: The Last Game**_

The last game of the season was on my brother's birthday, and I think it was the best one. I became friends with another alto sax player named Bronz, and he is part of the "Cox" family (pun intended) made up of mellophones, some trumpets, and another alto sax.

Usually we dance when the drumline play specific songs. Bronz put his hand on my shoulder as he stepped down to the bleacher Momo and I were on and said

"Where are all the black people at?"

That was hilarious, so all three of us were dancing to the TBB (Totally Black Beat). That was the most fun I had during home games.

At the end of the game, we gathered around, and Evan shouted

"It's Paul's birthday!" and pushed him to the middle of the circle. We embarrassed him and sang happy birthday.

I'm sad that the seniors are going to leave (especially Adam), but hopefully all the other same people will be back for marching band next year. It'll be a blast!

**I hope you all enjoyed my memories of 2010. I'm glad you took time to read them. Leave a review if you like, maybe about your own experiences or relations. I's really like that. Thanks!**


End file.
